


Her Moment Center Stage Has Arrived

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [38]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, Feels, Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), More like a mix of canon and modern, POV Alternating, References to Let It Go, waiting in the wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A quick one-shot exploring Cassandra's feelings - and Elsa's - on the night she won her Daytime Emmy for "Waiting in the Wings." Inspired by a gorgeous art piece that I commissioned.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Her Moment Center Stage Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satomobiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satomobiles/gifts).



> Link to the art on Tumblr: https://snowqueenofmyheart.tumblr.com/post/626017547509202944/award-winning-girlfriends  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CasselsaFan1/status/1292601911191904256?s=20

She can't believe it. Surely this is not happening. But it is. Is it?

No, it truly is.

Because the award feels real. And so do the tears streaming down her face as she gazes at the little golden figure of a winged woman.

_She is beside herself with joy. This is one of those rare moments when a smile so big appears on her face that one might think something is wrong with her. She never smiles like that._

_But tonight, she is. Smiling so bright. Almost as bright as her girlfriend._

When her song was nominated, she got her hopes up. Briefly.

But experience tempered them, and soon she was resigned to the 'truth' that she would be overlooked once more - just as she had proclaimed in the very song that scored recognition.

True, it wasn't the most prestigious award, but it still mattered.

_Six years ago, when her song was nominated, she was still in the midst of processing the sensation of being thrust onto the world stage. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her story resonating with so many, that her anthem of daring to push her limits and find herself would become a global hit._

_Winning the golden man was just another unbelievable moment in that incredible night for her. That and the other award which went to her beloved sister as she was the one who carried their story before the world._

_And so she knows the feeling of wondering if she is good enough to be there. To be on that stage. To wonder if she truly deserves it._

She won.

A part of her screamed to wake up from this fabulous dream. But she wasn't asleep. She was there, dressed to the nines in a suit and walking up to receive a Daytime Emmy. For her song. For her own solo about how she spent all her life waiting...

Waiting as everyone else seemed to be doing great things.

Waiting as she patiently prepared for her moment - only to miss it in the blink of an eye.

Waiting for someone to recognize that she was worth something.

_She tears up a bit when the winner is announced, for she remembers feeling overwhelmed, too. But she keeps it together. It's not her night._

_No, this is Cassandra's moment._

_And she couldn't be more proud of her._

There's a party afterwards, something about an associate making a crowning achievement. And there are others who have won similar awards. Everyone is all dressed up to celebrate the latest addition to their growing collection of glittering gold.

But she's not interested in mingling.

She takes her trophy, excuses herself, and quickly steps outside.

_She understands._

_Fetching her own award from all those years ago, she joins the handsome woman outside. She's never been one for parties, anyhow._

She looks up as Elsa approaches, gorgeous as ever in an elegant dress complete with her snowflake motif. The little man held in her soft hand.

She turns her gaze back to the object in her own hands.

_She places her free hand on a shoulder, leaning in close._

_Her sister is quick with the picture. One or two, and then they are left alone._

She's holding on tight to the winged woman. Clutching it as if she's afraid it will vanish into the night. Afraid that she will wake up and find it was all a cruel joke. Afraid that she may not have truly won this.

But she did. The metal is real. The glint of the trophy is real. And so is her name and the song on the base. Her song.

She's smiling so broadly her cheeks hurt. She can't remember smiling this much before. It's all so new. Just as the tears coursing down her cheeks are new. And not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy, of relief.

She's... proud of herself.

_She tells her so. How proud she is. That she deserved this._

_That she earned it._

When she hears her girlfriend tell her that the trophy will go right beside the little man - prominently so all can see - she cries even harder.

But for once she is crying over something good. And she'll savor every moment, alongside the woman of her dreams.


End file.
